the_guardian_templefandomcom-20200215-history
The Guardian Temple Wiki:Media Guidelines
Being a wiki for the series, The Guardian Temple, the Guardian Temple' wiki is bound to have several images and videos on its database at one point. To avoid the over piling of unsorted and cluttered photos on the wiki, this page is here to ensure that users will know what normal procedure is to be followed here when uploading and sorting images. Uploading Images uploaded that do not conform to these rules may be deleted, and may result in a block if done in excess. * ALL images and videos must be directly related to the series or wiki. Images not related directly to the contents of the wiki will be deleted, especially if not used for a particular purpose. * Always fill in the template. If you find the template confusing, at least cite the source (by putting the link in the Description) of the image you uploaded. * Do not overwrite other existing images on the wiki unless it is the same one and a better version of it, since the change will be reflected where it is used throughout the wiki. Deliberate replacement with different images may result in a block. * Avoid uploading duplicates. Please check the relevant pages and categories to see if the photo is already on the wiki; if it is official work, it is most likely on the wiki. For videos, please check the videos category. Duplicate photos, and videos, added will be deleted from the wiki. * Do not upload watermarked images, and also low quality ones, unless it can't be helped. Such images will be deleted immediately. (These are fine, however, in the cases of official images where there is no alternative image available or as required by copyright; it is better to keep the watermark instead of cropping it, as this is usually not allowed.) * Inappropriate images are not allowed. * Only images from the books, movies, graphic novels, franchise, and other official releases related to the series will be allowed on mainspace articles. * Take note of the required file naming conventions. * Personal files: ** Fanarts and fanmade videos for the series must not be used on most articles though can be allowed for sharing. Remember, this is a wiki, not an image hosting site, so images only uploaded and not used will also be deleted. Uploading several images is generally discouraged, particularly if only for user pages, Forum threads, and/or blog posts (dream or fan casting photos included), unless absolutely necessary. This is a waste of server space. Any such images will be deleted. If you would like to use images not appearing on the wiki, you can upload them to a whitelisted site, such as Flickr, Imageshack, or Photobucket, and use the direct image url to have them on your userpage. ** Fan-casting blog posts and other photo-spammed posts will be deleted. If you really want to share your dream cast through a blog post or your user page, either create it on an external site and just post the link, or compile it into one collage to keep image upload to a minimal. Exceptions can be made for posts with proper format or layout (not messy or cluttered). ** Images for user pages are fine as long as it supplements the info you put on your page (e.g. you would like to share your original fanart, or you want to share cool manips of the series that show your love for the series, or you would like people to see that you are a part of multiple fandoms, or that you are passionate about something, etc.) and does not exceed 10 images; if you have more than this, edit your images and put them together in a collage if you must. When you become inactive, however, your images, if unused by anyone else and especially if they are not your original work, will be deleted. ** Images only for forum posts will only be accepted if it is related to the series and can also be used on other pages; it will be deleted otherwise. If you think it is important, instead upload it to an external site and link to it. * If an image to be uploaded is cropped, make sure that it is cropped properly, with no residual edges of a frame, equal cuts at each side as much as possible, etc. * Avoid uploading too many similar images, especially if not intended to be used or meant to replace a recent one; consider just overwriting it. Otherwise, please be careful when uploading and make sure it is the final image to avoid having excess images on the database. * The file extensions .PNG, .GIF, and .JPG are the standard requirements for Wikia. Use * Images on character pages should be limited only to certain sections (image should have some connection to the section), namely: ** Infobox ** Biography; image attached should be related to the paragraph next to it ** Physical description ** Personality and traits ** Relationships ** Gallery * Images on infoboxes need some form of consensus before the change, unless the change is for an obvious reason, such as if the image is of higher quality, better angle, more standard or accepted appearance, etc. * The Gallery section on character pages should only contain: ** a link to their image category ** preferably add only pictures with just the character (i.e. with no one else in the shot or illustration) in the character page's Gallery section * Official images include published illustrations and those released online by the author, or commissioned art. * Fanart, even if by artists considered as official series artists, should not be included in character gallery sections and image categories. Only fanart by an official artist can be added to wiki articles if it is recognized for the series by the fans/author as a representation of something that has no available illustration. As soon as an official one becomes available, the temporary one will be deleted. Notes * Image categories of characters (which serve as this wiki's galleries) will contain official artwork or illustrations. ** Only official or commissioned artwork will be included in categories' "page" (display). Fanart by other wiki-recognized artists can be uploaded for personal use and categorized into the artist's category, but cannot be added into the upper part (display/page) of the category, and as long as they fall under the "unused/inactive" photos criteria above, they will be subject for deletion. ** Other non-commissioned fanart can be added to the wiki (categorized under the fanart category) if it is recognized for the series by the fans/author as a representation of something that has no available illustration. As soon as an official one becomes available, the temporary one will be deleted. * Only complete versions of images can be accepted into the official categories. Anything else (cropped, edited in any way, etc.) belong to the manipulated or personal images category. ** For screencaps from digital (or scans of physical) e-books or graphic novels, the whole page or panel must be captured. ** Irregularly-shaped photos that only capture part of the image can be uploaded if necessary for article or personal use (for whatever purpose, e.g. to take an image of a sword, or a house in the background, to be used on its own page) but will also belong to the manipulated images category. ** Images that do not show a character's face (such as those showing only the back of their head, just their shoulder, part of their head, etc.) should not be included in their category(ies) (but the character can be listed in the file's infobox). Category:Policies and guidelines